The Dream Before the Nightmare
by RickieEdd
Summary: Johnathan Scully, a struggling playwright, has been met with nothing rejection his entire life. The reason being is that the world he wishes to bring to the stage is filled with thrills, chills, and frights; something the straitlaced society that surrounds him wants to avoid. While troubled by his endless dreams of an exciting new world and the inner conflict of how to make them a
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" Ch.1 span style="font-weight: bold;"It started with a Dream/span/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Rejection. Rejection was always something mankind always had the trouble not just handling, but accepting. What should one do when faced with life's never ending string of rejection? Do you accept it and admit defeat, or do you become a glutton for punishment and push onward in what one can only presume to be a masochistic manner until that rejection becomes acceptance? This was the nature of Jonathan Scully who time and time again endured the pain of rejection in hopes that one day he would finally be accepted; in his heart, he was praying that today would be that day./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He sat in silence shifting nervously in his chair as he continuously crossed and uncrossed his rather long skinny legs in an attempt to refrain from bouncing his knee. The room was unbearably silent, the only sound to disrupt it was that of a page turning which only made him more anxious each time he heard it because it meant the end was near. Across from him sat an older gentleman reading intently from a stack of papers he held in his hand giving off no expressions that could help ease Jonathan's racing heart. What the man held in his hand was a script, a play that Jonathan had spent months pouring his heart and soul into; yet this man in the span of twenty minutes was nearly done reading it./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With a long sigh the man dropped the script down on his desk, taking a long hard look at Jonathan causing him to freeze up in his seat, this was it the moment of judgment. " ," he said in a stern tone causing Jonathan to straighten up "y..yes Sir Greeves?" he replied. Greeves placed his hand on top of the script tapping his finger on the paper with an annoyed look spread across his face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With a frustrated groan, Greeves pushed the script over to Jonathan standing up "look ,boy, while I appreciate your love for the arts I don't think you have a knack for creating it" he said as he walked over to the coat rack grabbing his coat and cane./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"hand on top of the script tapping his finger on the paper with an annoyed look spread across his face./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""This script…."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Yes?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""It's like the others you have brought to me, isn't it?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Well I admit it is similar, but this time I-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Mr. Scully! How many times have you shown up to my office?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Well, I believe this makes thirteen times this year Sir."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Thirteen times…which means thirteen scripts you have brought into my office and thirteen times I have to tell you no."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No? But sir, if you would just give this a chan-"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""The answer is no! No one wants to be frightened! This may be fine in your own twisted little world, but it is not fine in the real world!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"With a frustrated sigh, Greeves pushed the script over to Jonathan standing up "look, boy, while I appreciate your love for the arts I don't think you have a knack for creating it" he said as he walked over to the coat rack grabbing his coat and cane. He bid him farewell and walked out the door Jonathan jumped out of his seat, grabbing his script before rushing out after Greeves. "Please Sir Greeves reconsider" he pleaded, but Greeve merely held his hand up to silence him getting into his carriage "it's time to accept reality and give up these silly dreams of yours" was all Greeves said to him before his carriage took off. He stood there for a moment, watching the carriage go down the road./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Once it disappeared from sight, he hung his head in shame sticking his script into his coat as he turned away to walk home."And once again the prodigious world of Jonathan Scully has been laid to ruin by the mundane and austere masses of jolly old England who refuse to understand it!" he cried, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and arching his back taking a dramatic pose of distress in the middle of the sidewalk. It took the stares of those around him and low mutterings questioning his sanity to pull him from his moment, with a nervous laugh and clearing of his throat he continued his journey home./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"As he walked through his small town he passed a small medical clinic and in the window a figure watched him intently before rushing out to meet him. "Jonathan!" a woman's voice called, when he turned around he was met with a warm smile spread across a freckled face and hazel eyes that brightened at the sight of his face. "Oh,Miss Stein" he greeted her with a weak smile taking her hand and bowing his head kissing it to her delight " a pleasure as always to see you." Her smile grew as she held the bottom of her dress doing a small curtsy "the pleasure is always mine and please do call me Sarah, you have no need to be so formal." He released her hand and nodded to show he understood her request with a small grunt, "today was the day, wasn't it? Please don't keep me in suspense any longer and tell me how it went." Her words caused him to clutch his chest where the script rested inside his coat with a pained look on his face chewing his lip as his meeting with Greeves words replayed in his head./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Jonathan?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Hm?/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""No, no, it's alright. There's nothing wrong with being curious."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""So the meeting.."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""It was another rejection, heh, guess I should be used to that by now huh?"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Jonathan, I'm so sorry"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Don't be, the world just isn't ready for me yet and that's fine."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He gave her a smile when he noticed her studying his face to reassure her, "I should go now" he bid her farewell and walked away. She reached out to him wanting to comfort him 'you don't have to suffer alone' she thought retracting her hand when she was beckoned back inside by her father. As his figure disappeared from her sight she clenched the bottom of her dress asking herself what she had to do to be let into his heart ./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Sarah? Sarah! Where are you, you indolent girl?" her father yelled in anger attempting to move one of the wheels on his wheelchair that had gotten stuck, "here I am" she spoke reluctantly coming to his aid. "Finally! I have been looking for you all day, what in blazes have you been doing?" he growled, she kept a calm composure wheeling him out to the dining room "I only went out to greet Mr. Scully." "Scully? The farmer's boy? What a waste of time to pay that weird boy any mind" he muttered being brought to the table. She ignored him walking into the kitchen preparing a stew on the stove while he continued his rant "all you do is run off and fool around with that degenerate man when you should be caring for your father, ungrateful girl". "I'm sorry Father" she replied pouring the soup into a bowl and grabbing a drinking glass from the shelf wiping it clean merely grunting in response. She set the glass down pouring the wine and once he was distracted she set the bottle down retrieving a small vial hidden in the back of the covert. The vial was filled with a dark purple liquid, 'just a few drops' she reminded herself dripping the liquid into his wine quickly returning it to its hiding space when her father started tapping the table impatiently. She brought him his food and drink wiping her hands off on her dress after she set them down, "I will try to be more courteous" she smiled pushing the drink towards him "enjoy."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Back to the boring world of orange" Jonathan groaned walking through a large pumpkin patch "Cipher" he chimed patting his leg and giving a whistle. In the sea of orange popped up a curved white tail followed by a bark, "come here boy" he smiled as a small Jack Russell Terrier ran out from among the pumpkins circling him. He chuckled commanding Cipher to sit kneeling down to scratch his head "I wish I came with good news, but unfortunately that stuffy old loon told me no again." He stood up dusting off the bottoms of his pants walking down the path Cipher following at his heels "this world has become so dull" he muttered picking up a stick and throwing it for Cipher to fetch./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""How is it fine to feel sadness watching a tragedy up on stage, but giving someone a small fright is just too much?!" He groaned in frustration running his fingers through his silver platinum blond hair, he placed his other hand on his hip with a soft whine. "All I want is to create a new world on the stage, one full of suspense and excitement! Something that'll make even the stuffy upper crust tremble in their boots." He held out his arms spinning around " how fun! How exciting! A fun world with witches and ghouls filling the audience to the brim with fright and spectacular tricks that'll leave their jaws on the floor." He walked with more flare maneuvering around vines as if it was a dance until suddenly stopped letting his arms drop to his sides "sadly, my dreams may never become a reality" her murmured hanging his head walking into his house./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Later that night he walked up to the steps of a largely lavished building shielding his eyes from the lit displays that welcomed people in, he bit his lip watching as high-class patrons walked in laughing and smiling while they caressed their expensive clothes and jewelry. He sucked his teeth in distaste when suddenly he stumbled forward because someone slapped him on the back. "Well if it isn't the king of the pumpkin patch Jonathan Scully", behind him was a large and stout man in a green suit rolling a pair of dice in his hand. "Oh, hello Ogar" he muttered fixing his vest, with a snicker Ogar grinned "that's Mr. Bernard to you pumpkin king." Jonathan forced a smiled onto his face the corner of his mouth twitching "my apologies Mr. Bernard, I was heading in to begin my shift" he explained Ogar laughed following him as he walked inside. The inside revealed the building to be a high-end gambling house, their heels clicked against the polished marble floor passing walls adorned with commissioned artworks and marble columns that had an old roman inspired chandeliers shed light upon rows of roulette wheels and rouge et noir tables for dice and cards; the sounds of dice rolling, cards shuffling, and the hollers of the clientele echoed throughout the lavish decadence of the gambling hall./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Jonathan stopped at an empty table walking behind to the dealer's area setting up, a few months back when his family was in need of funds Ogar had offered him a job as a dealer after witnessing the card tricks Jonathan practiced for his play. It wasn't hard to tell that the two heavily disliked one another, but due to his hardship every night without fail he came into work and endured Ogar's special and unwanted attention. "Shouldn't you be some big playwright by now?" Ogar asked sitting at his table "in fact, you went to submit a script today didn't you? Heh, aww what happened?" he teased. Jonathan remained silent shuffling the cards "rejected again? Ha!" Ogar burst out in laughter, "you wasted all that time for nothing again!" He pulled out a cigar from his breast pocket" look at you, all that hiding away to write has you pale as a ghost with that skinny string bean body of yours and those raccoon eyes; you're a walking skeleton at this point" he muttered lighting his cigar. He took a long drag from the cigar blowing the smoke out in Jonathan's face "you need to give up your stupid little fantasies already because you'll never be anything more than you are now" he stood up putting his cigar out on the table "now get to work" he ordered walking away/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"When his shift had ended he returned home spotting a basket filled with baked goods and a bottle of wine, as he drew closer to the basket he spotted a note attached and grabbed it. "Sarah…" he said softly recognizing her handwriting, "I thought that you could use something to brighten up your night" he heard her voice turning around to find her coming around the corner of his house. She walked up to him "I know I shouldn't be out here, but earlier you looked so hurt and I just couldn't bare to see you in such a state" she spoke softly pushing back a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Just as he was about to speak she stopped him "I don't want you to give up your dreams. I think the world you created in those pages is wonderful and I would give anything to see it become a reality one day."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Her words warmed his heart and he smiled taking her hands into his looking into her eyes "thank you, to know that you feel this way is enough to encourage me to continue own", her cheeks turned became a cardinal red as she moved away with a bashful smile. "I better get going, " she told him backing away with a nervous laugh "goodbye" she bid him farewell running watched her run off for a moment before taking the basket inside calling Cipher in the tiny dog rushed into the house finding his spot on the small bed that was placed near Jonathan's. He sat down on his bed taking a small bite from one the pastries "I just have to keep trying" he told himself lying back on his bed staring up at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"In the haze of slumber, he found himself back in his family's pumpkin patch, but it wasn't the same. "What's this?" he asked looking around, the pumpkins had horrifying expressions carved into them glowing from the candles lit inside them with row after row of gruesome faces staring at him as he walked down the path. After a while he began to run, bats screeching as they swarmed everywhere circling around him before flying off into the night. He burst through a rusted black gate entering what looked like a town full of gothic architecture, thunder booming and lightning striking across a dark moonlit sky. The residents weren't human but instead demons, with witches, and corpses walking alongside vampires as they gathered to the town square to welcome a decaying horse carrying someone. His jaw dropped as he viewed the grisly scene; howls and cackles echoing in his ears the passenger on the horse was actually a scarecrow with a pumpkin head and sinister expression on its face. At first, the scarecrow sat still until suddenly it began to move using one of the lanterns to light its arm on fire, then it burst into flames, screaming through the air towards him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Jonathan shrieked jumping back as the flaming scarecrow came toward him but managed to balance back on the horse turning on its heel and stumbling towards the others in the crowd before falling into a well. Jonathan felt his heart pounding inside his chest panting softly as he drew closer to the well, he looked inside hesitant gripping the edge of the well when suddenly a boney hand sprung up and grabbed his wrist. The hand pulled him forward into the well and he found himself face to face with the scarecrow once more. Its head was badly burned and the pumpkin flesh soon turned to ash revealing a skull that snickered and pulled him in whispering "all hail to the pumpkin king."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"He gasped springing up out of his bed when he woke up looking around to find that morning had come and he was back in his own bed safe and sound. It was all just a nightmare, he rubbed his wrist where the scarecrow had grabbed him still able to hear it's horrid screaming in his head. He panted in a cold sweat looking down as his hands that trembled from fear "that was, that was….incredible!"/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"That morning Sarah sat in her living room dressed in a formal white gown her hair pinned up in a bun and beside her was her father grumbling holding an ice pack to his head. Across from them sat a young man with raven black hair twirling around a cricket bat in his hand while his rather sipped whiskey from a glass. "Hm, you don't see many girls with red hair in these parts" the man commented pointing at Sarah's hair "though I suppose her overall appearance is acceptable." smiled with a chuckle "yes my daughter has the beauty of her mother indeed she is also an excellent homemaker and seamstress, not to mention highly educated." The young man snorted "as if intelligence matters for a bride" his comment earned a glare from Sarah her father giving her a look to tell her to keep her mouth shut. "My son is correct, so long as she is attractive and obedient that is all that matters," the father said setting down his glass "I suppose I can approve of this union so you have yourself a deal Stein." rubbed his hands together grinning "good than our two children shall wed come the first of June" he took the man's hand shaking it. Sarah hung her head digging her nails into her hand that rested on her lap as the two men sat and discussed her future with no concern for her input. All she could think about was Jonathan's smile and the way he held her hands with such tender care, "Sarah" nudged her "stand and properly greet your future husband Vincent" he ordered./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"She stood up when Vincent did and walked over to him, he grinned and took her hand "how's about a kiss for our folks dear?" he snaked an arm around her was pulling her in close. As he leaned in to kiss her she turned her head pushing him away "no!" Vincent glared at her "I'm sorry what was that?" his father looked at "what is the meaning of this disobedient shrew rejecting my son?" Stein wheeled over in front of her "she is just a bit bashful is all" he assured showing them out "why don't we meet for dinner tomorrow night? By then I am sure she will be over her wedding jitters." Once they agreed to his plan he showed them out waving goodbye before he closed the door./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""How dare you!" he screamed rushing over to her,"you nearly ruined your engagement!" She turned away crossing her arms "I don't want to marry that man! Marrying him will force me into a life of servitude that I don't want!/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""It doesn't matter what you want you ungrateful girl! You embarrassed me, the man to whom you owe your very existence."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""Father, I want to become a doctor like you, not be stuck at home as some housewife to a man I don't know or even like."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""You don't decide your future! I do! I am your father, you do as I say. Everything I put into raising you and you thank me with disobedience. I created you, I raised you, you are my property!" he screamed./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""But father I want to find my own love and my own way."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""It's a flippant phase you ingrate! Now go prepare dinner! Not one more word unless it is telling me food is ready. It better be worthy of the dinner party I am hosting tomorrow" he growled rolling away back to his office./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"Sarah whipped around storming into the kitchen in tears 'I can't let this happen' she thought. While she pulled out ingredients for dinner she came across her vial, "hm…" she grabbed the vial taking it from the covert popping the cork off a wine bottle pouring the entire contents into it. "I will serve this to everyone and by the end of dinner they should be out cold and I can make my escape from this hellish life" she smiled. After she put the bottle away she returning to her cooking when entered the kitchen to check on her, he spotted the bottle of wine on the shelf and grabbed it "might as well have a drink" he told himself heading back to his office./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;"The next morning Jonathan was woken up by a loud banging on his door, he quickly got up pulling on his robe as the banging seem to become more frantic answering the door. When he opened the door Sarah rushed into his arms bursting into tears "Sarah? What is going on? Why are you crying?" he asked gently pulling her away. "He's dead! My father, he's dead! I didn't mean for this to happen, I didn't know he would die!" she sobbed covering her face with her hands leaving him in a more confused state than before. "The doctor is dead? How can that be and what do you mean you didn't mean to?" she slowly lowered her hands avoiding eye contact with him as she explained. "The other day a man and his son showed up at our home, speaking of a marriage arrangement. My father, he didn't care about my dreams and demanded I be a simple housewife for a man I just met. I couldn't live that life, Jonathan. I had to escape, so I came up with a plan to run away. My father had a bottle of his best wine ready for the party, so I added Belladonna to the wine. In small doses, it puts people into a drug induced sleep and I could pack my belongings and leave town, but my father drank the bottle himself in anger. I noticed at night he was having terrible pain and this morning he was… he was…" she hugged him tight./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;""What do I do? They'll have me locked away, or executed!" as Jonathan patted her head to comfort her he contemplated what he could do to help her. It was then he found himself remembering his dream "that's it" he whispered chuckling before bursting out into a full blown laughter "that's it!" Sarah wiped her eyes tilting her head in confusion when he gripped her shoulders "run away with me, run away with me and let's create a new world. That's fresh out of everyone's nightmares."/p 


	2. CH 2:To make a dream come

Dr. Stein was sprawled out on the floor lying in a pool of his own vomit his eyes were like glossy milk colored marbles fixated on the bottle that lied under his open palm leaking out the small bit of poisonous wine left inside. "My goodness, " Jonathan muttered as he stood in the doorway holding a handkerchief over his mouth and nose to block out the stench looking on with pity; while he wasn't fond of Stein in the least he would never wish such a fate on him. He walked into the room signaling for Sarah to follow him "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen" he held his hand up to stop her from panicking again. "I know, right now we need to focus on cleaning all this up and figuring out what to do with the body" he instructed her to grab a rag and water while he picked up the body.

Jonathan lied Stein down on his bed stepping away and wiping his hands afterward I an attempt to relieve himself of the cold clammy feeling that lingered on him, Sarah cleaned up the vomit unable to shake the image of Stein's dead eyes fixated on the bottle of wine she poisoned with a look of betrayal. "Sarah" Jonathan snapped her from her thoughts "listen, I have a plan on how we will cover up this incident." He tossed the handkerchief away in a nearby waste basket lighting a match from his pocket and dropping it in watching the fabric burn. "We make his demise look like an accident and get rid of this clinic all together" he explained leaving the room with Sarah following at his heels "an accident?" she questioned. With a nod, he walked into 's lab examining his tools "the old man enjoyed experimenting, so it would only make sense for an experiment to go awry and end his life." He paused to look back at Sarah noticing her nervously scratching at her arm while she dug her teeth into her bottom lip causing it to turn red.

He couldn't fault her for being so shaken and frightened from the whole ordeal when she had found her father dead only hours ago. "I know this is hard for you and I understand this isn't the most pleasant topic to discuss. However we have to cover up your father's death if you what any chance at a life Sarah." The nervous scratching seemed to slow down when she began to process his words and her lip was released from the torture her teeth caused.

Jonathan had a point, there was no way to explain this to the authorities without it resulting in a rope wrapped around her neck or her head on a chopping block. The only option she had left was to make this all look like an unfortunate accident that he caused; after all, he was able to live a long life before his passing and she felt she deserved the same. "You know how to use all this stuff in here don't you?" she nodded in response; "yes, even though my father disliked it I did watch him work closely and I've read all his books so I suppose I could do it." Jonathan smiled clapping his hands together "wonderful! Tonight we can rig the laboratory to explode and burn away Dr. Stein's body so no one will be the wiser."

While Sarah packed up her things Jonathan moved Stein's body into the laboratory placing him in his seat then putting a test tube in his hand "sorry old boy. While I liked you as much as a fish likes air you didn't deserve to go out this way…but we don't always get what we deserve." He patted the dead man's back in pity following Sarah's written instructions he grabbed vials from the shelf turning on the burner and beginning the mixture, once he finished it he positioned Stein's hand above it resting his body leaning precariously against the desk. With time gravity would cause the body to fall forward resulting in an explosion.

"I've done it Sarah, hurry up and let's go" he called leaving through the back way of the house to avoid being seen Sarah rushing out after him carrying a large trunk. Shortly after the made their way back to his house a large explosion was heard that caused the ground to shake for a moment as a cloud of smoke rose up from the old clinic. "Don't look back, just keep moving forward" he instructed not bothering to look back at her keeping a calm composure to avoid upsetting her any more than she already was by this whole ordeal. When they arrived at his home he ushered her in offering her a seat at his dining table before walking into the kitchen to fix a pot of tea to calm their nerves.

"Jonathan"

"Yes?" he replied setting down a cup of Jasmine tea in front of her.

"The other night you said something and I wanted to know what you meant exactly. You know when you, asked me to run away with you" she muttered the last part looking down at the tea in her cup.

"Ah! Well, the night before I had this marvelous dream that scared me right out of bed."

"You consider that marvelous?"

"Of course. It was like every show I ever imagined come to life! "

He sat down beside her "that dream made me realize that my life will never be fulfilled until I make my dreams a reality" he dropped sugar cube after cube into his tea. "And it was you coming to my door that gave me the sign I was looking for" he explained, she gave him a confused look tilting her head "a sign?" He nodded taking a sip from his cup before answering "we are going to leave this place and start a circus" he grinned noticing her confused look and answering her question before she asked it. "Why circus? Because the audience there is open to new things, new experiences! I can create my own stage and share my genius with millions! The only problem is I don't have the means to fund a circus" he grumbled. "Then how are you going to pay for a circus?" Sarah asked he shrugged plopping more sugar cubes into his tea trying to think; suddenly his wall clock chimed to show the time seven o'clock and it hit him.

"That's it…That's it!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I know how to get the money? Quick,change clothes and come to work with me."

He ushered her into his bedroom allowing her to use it while he changed into his uniform. Once she was dressed he guided her to the gambling house holding onto her hand so she wouldn't get lost, "what is this place" she asked clutching his hand. The place was crowded that night due to a party Ogar was throwing to celebrate the new addition to the building, she held her hand over her mouth to filter the air that was heavy with the stench of alcohol and tobacco smoke so she could breathe. "This is Ogar's gambling house, I work here during the night" he explained leading her into the grand hall where most of the guests were gathering because it was there he would find Ogar.

At the center of the room, they spotted Ogar leaning over a craps table surrounded by young women who giggled and caressed him as he tossed the dice when the dealer called his win the crowd would then break into a loud cheer congratulating him. It wasn't long before Ogar spotted them moving through the crowd causing him to smile and with a small whistle plus a gesture of his hand he called them over.

"Well if it isn't the king of pumpkins! Showing up early for a change I see, with a fine little doll standing beside him as well. Win a bet outside these halls there, Jack?" his voice boomed giving Jonathan another hearty slap on his back with a laugh. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to your table, but don't expect any overtime pay" he ordered shooing him away as he picked up the dice.

"Actually", Jonathan spoke up catching his attention "I am here to tender my resignation." Ogar snickered for a moment before bursting into full out laughter informing his entourage to laugh with him; "ha! You all hear that? Penniless Jack here wants to walk out. You'll be begging on the corner in a day's' time." Jonathan gave a small smile fixing his vest as he spoke in a calm and nonchalant manner "see I thought of that and I found an interesting proposition for my pension. How about a wager?"

Ogar's eyebrow quirked up with a light chuckle "a wager? You and me? What's the bet?"

Jonathan thought for a moment on what he could offer him before speaking up "half of your wealth should I win. Should I lose, I will work here for free the rest of my life." Ogar shook his head clicking his tongue "oh Jack… Jack,Jack,Jack…You aren't worth that much" he replied looking past him at Sarah standing behind him gently clutching his sleeve and walked over to her. "Now your lady friend here?" he walked behind Jonathan to get a better look circling as he examined her"she's worth much more." He rubbed his chin nodding with a grin of approval at her appearance"yes,put her in something to show off those tasty legs of hers and she'd really bring in the crowd. If you put her on the table you have yourself a wager."

"I'm not using a woman as a gambling piece" he spat angered by the mere suggestion, "Jonathan" Sarah interrupted; she released his sleeve and turned to meet Ogar's gaze. "So if I agree to work her for the rest of my life as well you will agree to his offer?" Ogar nodded, "fine." Jonathan looked at her in shock and she merely held her hand up to stop his protest "I believe you can do this, I'm willing to stake my life on it" Ogar chuckled "a bad choice pretty lady."

They sat across from each other at one of the tables, dice, and cups set in front of them. Ogar smiled

"The game is Perudo. You know the rules?"

"I do" Jonathan replied.

The two placed the dice in their cups, setting them down then they checked their dice.

"You go ahead first,dice" Ogar said.

"As you wish. 2 fours."

Ogar grinned, "I say 3 fours."

"4 fours"

Ogar paused shuffling in his seat, but after a moment he grinned "I call."

Jonathan clenched his teeth when the dice were revealed there was only 3 fours worry began to settle in as one of dices was taken away.

"Only four left, Jack. Only a matter of time before you and your foolish little doll become mine. This is my hall, boy, and I play for keeps" he chuckled. " It wasn't smart to wager with a true gambling man."

"The game has only begun, Ogar."

They set their dice once more Jonathan calling out "3 ones."

"Starting at the bottom this time eh? How appropriate." Ogar hummed, stroking his chin as if in thought. "A real man will take the chance and start at say fives. Yes, in fact I will. I will say, 5 fives."

The room gasped, such a bid in Perudo was dangerous, yet Ogar did not seem phased at all.

"Well? I'm waiting, boy."

The hairs on the back of his neck started rise as cold sweat formed on his brow, he shook his head to rid himself of his fears. 'No', he thought, 'this had to be a bluff to show off his power.'

"I call."

Ogar laughed "calling my bluff is it? What a shame." they revealed their dice, to show exactly 5 fives on the table. Jonathan felt his heartbeat growing rapidly and his stomach drop as he stared at his three remaining dice.

"Now you're down to three. It's a shame, you just don't have what it takes. A real man needs the stones to win in life, though I'll give you credit for calling. He sucked his teeth pouted giving Jonathan a fake look of concern "you look awful, boy. Someone get the king of the pumpkin patch here some water."

Jonathan accepted the cup, his hand shaking from anxiety that when he brought the cup to his lips it slipped from his hand. In a panic he ducked down to pick it up and he paused a sudden realization dawned on him, he knew what he had to do.

"Going to spend the whole game on your knees, boy? Get up and let's finish this game" Ogar called.

Jonathan stood up with a calm and composed expression "you're right, Ogar. Just one more thing before we continue? I just don't feel lady luck smiling upon me today. I, one of your own dealers. Such a dark time." he stood, placing the back of his hand on his forehead with a light chuckle swaying as he scooped up his dice in his hand. "What is gambling without the brilliant smile of luck herself? To think when I bet my very life to face such ill fate" he continued moving to Sarah. "I could use a different lady to bring luck to me tonight. Miss Stein, if you would gently blow on my dice?" he asked bowing his head as he brought the dice to her lips.

"Oh, ok. If you wish Jonathan" Sarah blew on the dice and he thanked her gently taking her hand and kissing it before pirouetting back to his seat.

"I feel a new wind in this hall tonight, Ogar" he through out his arms then brought the dice in to hold them close to his heart. "Blessings upon my dice! I believe this is where I will turn things around, sir."

Ogar laughed "all that just for a hope for some extra luck? Reach all you want, you're only delaying the inevitable. "

When the roll came in Jonathan smiled and called out "1 two."

"1 three."

"Darn seat, I am a bit cramped" he commented shifting in his seat until Ogar's growled in annoyance "get on with it man!".

" 2 threes"

"3 threes"

"4 threes."

Ogar bellowed "three dice left and that's your choice? I appreciate the show of stones boy, but I call."

When the dice were revealed Ogar's eyes nearly popped out of his head as Jonathan showed he had rolled 3 threes himself, Ogar showing 1 three; it was exact. Ogar stomped his foot the corner of his mouth twitching as one of his dice was taken.

As game continued it seem like Jonathan was having a windfall of luck and Ogar was starting to get nervous. Towards the end they both had only one die left, he was losing at his own game and he didn't like it. The pompous and loudmouth gambler was gone and in his a nervous wreck stuck in a loop tapping his foot on the ground then wiping the sweat from his face the lush tailored suit went from neat to disheveled with hints of sweat stains starting to appear causing Jonathan to smile.

"Looks like the final gambit is it? Yes, definitely. I wonder what you have Jack" Ogar commented before shuffled in his seat with a large grin.

"Yes. 2 Sixes." His entourage stared in disbelief, such a coincidence seemed insane. Two dice left and both Six? Jonathan smiled brightly.

"A true gambit of the gambler, Ogar. However, I'm afraid lady luck turned her smile upon me this game. I call."

Ogar's grin faded when they revealed their dice "what!?" Jonathan's die was a five.

"That is my win, Ogar. It was a splendid game, but I will be collecting my earnings now."

Everyone was shocked and the room was dead silence Ogar's face went beet red in a rage he stood up and stormed out of the hall. Sarah breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He did it, he had won what they needed to start his dream.

He kissed the promissory note from Ogar laughing as they walked out of the gambling, Sarah following close beside him with a smile.

"That was incredible luck, it was so close. I admit I was worried."

"Oh, it was no luck Miss Stein." jonathan replied, tossing a pair of familiar looking dice in the air.

"Jonathan, are those?"

"The beloved lady luck dice you blew on Miss Stein. You see it wasn't truly luck, I simply cheated the cheater."

"Cheater? Mr Bernard was cheating?"

"You see, I noticed after I spilled the water. Ogar has this trio of orphan troublemakers he has to do his dirty work often, especially with cheating people. There were peepholes in the floor and it seems they had special lenses that could see our dice through the bottom of the table. They then used tapping under the floorboards to tell him the quantity and value of my dice and his together so he wouldn't go over and be able to call on me. These dice here are special you see? " he held out his hand showing her the dice.

"Normally on the opposite side of six is one, but while working one of the craps tables I discovered these peculiar dice. See on the other side is not one, but three, and so on. See the orphans learned how to read the dice, but it threw off their readings when they see the bottoms of these dice, and thus I threw them off. As for finding out what Ogar had, well that's where my long legs come in handy. He couldn't tell, but I had my foot on his floorboard they tapped on so I could tell the totals and knew he would never go over just in case I ever called. My antics of having you blow on my dice for luck was merely a misdirection to hide me swapping the dice. Truly Ogar lost at his own game, the game of playing dirty."

"And now we go and start our new lives on the open road, I hope this world is ready for a good scare."


End file.
